Melt
by Miss HBIC
Summary: A Klaine oneshot, inspired by my very elaborate and sad Klaine dream last night...WARNING. TRIGGERS.


**Based on a very vivid Klaine dream I had last night. Yes, it's vague, but that's on purpose, so that you can create your own backstory to what is going on. Maybe it'll even inspire you to write something. See you at the end of the one shot!**

Kurt Hummel was always a worrier. He worried about his father and his mother so much when he was little, he cried when they left for work, panicked something would happen to them. Then one day, something did happen, and Kurt couldn't worry about his mother again.

Nearly a decade later, his father remarried. Now Kurt could worry about his step mother and step brother, and all his other friends in New Directions.

None, however, was more concerning to Kurt than the dapper Blaine Anderson.

He loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him, and all of that made Kurt extremely happy, except for the fact he couldn't get over the ice cube sitting in his stomach that told him something was wrong. That something had gone wrong before and that it was going to go wrong again.

Blaine hadn't had the easiest life. His parents disapproved of his "life style choices". He was the black sheep. He liked the arts, and didn't want to become a lawyer, or a politician like everyone else in the Anderson clan. His father was also a racist homophobe, and while Blaine would never tell anyone, his father was physically and emotionally abusive.

Sure, he had Cooper. Cooper, the perfect son, student, boyfriend…Everything Blaine knew he would never be. Cooper was his best friend. His best friend who just happened to be across the country at Stanford. So instead of reaching out to Coop for help, Blaine led his protective older brother to believe everything was fine, just perfect in Westerville. Which of course, it wasn't.

The weekend was when things started going downhill. Seven unanswered calls, three voicemails that hadn't been responded to, and countless text messages later, it became clear Blaine wasn't near his phone. That of course, worried Kurt. Had Blaine's phone simply died, or was he unable to answer it? If so, what could have happened to make it impossible to answer a call from his boyfriend? Was he sick, sleeping, hurt?

After watching Kurt sit, curled into a ball on the couch for the majority of the morning, Burt sent him to the store to get milk. Burt didn't really need milk, he just hated the idea of Kurt sitting around all day waiting for a call to come, while filling his brain with horrible scenarios.

That Monday, Blaine wasn't at school. Everybody turned to Kurt during Glee Club, assuming he could provide the reason why Blaine was missing. He was embarrassing when he couldn't, and Kurt's face turned red as he looked at his hands clasped in his lap.

The week dragged on. He even considered driving by Blaine's house, but he didn't want Blaine to think he was dying without him, even though the boys were very comfortable in their relationship, Kurt didn't like to think he was the weak link.

By Thursday people panicked. For some extra performing practice before Nationals, they had booked a small show at the pond house for Saturday afternoon, and Blaine was set to play "Almost Lover" after Sam and Mercedes' duet, and if he didn't, "the whole show will be unbalanced" Rachel stated. Kurt assured them Blaine would never ditch them, but he wasn't sure. At this point, he was just crossing his fingers and hopping for the best.

Kurt tossed and turned all Friday night, consumed with worry. The next morning he was a zombie as he got dressed, sipped coffee, and climbed into the car with Rachel and Finn. Besides a few seconds of Rachel belting out her highest notes, the ride was virtually silently.

The New Directions met in a small, clean room behind the stage in the pond house's café. Elderly people munched on scones and small children sprayed heaps of whipped cream onto their waffles and hot chocolate.

30 seconds into Tina's "Kiss With a Fist" the door behind Kurt, who was sitting facing the stage to watch his friends before it was his turn, swung open. He wasn't paying attention and it wasn't until two hands landed on his shoulders that he turned around. He blinked, not believing the man who had been MIA all week could just pop out of nowhere.

"…Blaine?"

"Who else, silly?" The Junior said, smiling slightly, but not hiding the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to come…" Kurt mumbled, looking away.

"Aw, I would never just leave you guys." He said, scanning the room, waving at Mr. Schue and winking at Britt.

"Well to be fair, Blaine, you didn't talk to any of us all week. Do you know how worried I've been?" Blaine looked like he was thinking of a way to carefully respond, but Artie had wheeled himself over to them.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine—Glad to see you're not dead, by the way." A shadow passed over Blaine's face as he spoke. "Sam forgot his guitar at home, so Mr. Schue is driving him back to get it. Because of that he and Mercedes are now at the bottom of the set list and I need you to go earlier than planned. Can you go get set up?" Blaine nodded, giving Kurt a squeeze on the shoulder. Kurt shifted uncomfortably as something hard on Blaine's wrist jabbed him in the back.

Blaine sang, and it was wonderful. His voice was full of emotion and he hit all the notes. After, he went back stage before Kurt could reach him, and confront him. He searched for ten minutes in the Victorian building, before being directed in the right direction by Quinn. Blaine was standing on the wide staircase, deep in thought. Kurt walked up to him and cleared his throat. He started to talk, needing to say what he had to say before he lost his nerve but Blaine leaned forward, took his face in his hands and kissed him so deeply Kurt's heart started to hammer in his chest. It took both hands and a hard shove to get Blaine off of him, sending him staggering into the banister, looking shocked. Kurt leaned back against the opposite banister, gasping for air. After a moment of silence-

"You tried to kill yourself again, didn't you?"

Blaine paled, turning the color of skim milk.

"How do you know?" Kurt gulped, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"You were gone long enough to be on a suicide watch. There's some hard, plastic thing on your wrist, it must be a hospital bracelet. You have a rope burn behind your neck which can only be from a…" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence. His eyes filled with hot tears that spilled down his ivory skin. He shouldn't be crying, but he was.

It wasn't the first time Blaine had tried to take his own life. The first time, Blaine had been 14, and he had just come out to his very unsupportive parents. He took a handful of whatever pills he could find and passed out. It was hours before anybody found him, and when someone did it had been the cleaning lady. The second time was after the Sadie Hawkins's dance. He had been beat to a pulp. He had come to the realization his life sucked, and was going to suck, for as long as he lived. Blaine had been home alone at the time of his epiphany, and had somehow found himself in his father's office, holding the hand gun he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk. Blaine had lifted the gun, and pulled the trigger—at the same time Cooper, who was had apparently been planning on surprising Blaine for school break, opened the door. He tackled Blaine to the floor, the bullet just grazing Blaine's cheek. And now this, this attempt at hanging himself, had been the third attempt.

"Please…Kurt…Don't cry. Please." Blaine begged, reaching out to take his boyfriend's arm.

"I can't not cry! You could have died! Don't you get it?" Blaine blinked.

"Of course I get it…Of course I could have died…That's the point of suicide, isn't it?" This made Kurt bawl harder, and Blaine pulled him to his chest.

"Shh, honey. It's okay. I'm here now, and I'm alright." It took a few minutes, but Kurt pulled himself together.

"I shouldn't be crying, this isn't about me." Blaine shook his head.

"It's not, but you can cry… I get it. You're upset because you think I don't love you enough to just want to be alive to be with you." Kurt starred. How could someone so smart even consider for a moment, much less act on the impulse, to kill themself?

"What I don't understand is why. I thought you were happy. You told me you were okay. You promised—Promised, Blaine! That if you had those thoughts, you would reach out to somebody, anyone who could help you." Blaine took a breath.

"I can't explain to you why I did it. But it's the third time. My parents can't ignore it. The hospital set up a meeting with a psychiatrist for me and them, and the psychiatrist…Put me on meds. And said I have to see him on a weekly basis. I'll get better; I won't try this again…Ever. I swear, Kurt. On my life—As ironic as that might sound." Kurt gave a watery laugh. Things were far from alright, but everything was going to be fine. Blaine was going to get help. Help he needed so desperately. The demons he had in his head, making him think he wasn't worth living on this earth, would vanish. The ice cube would melt.

**What do you think? I know it's not my best work but anything you have to say, I would love to hear!**


End file.
